


Спок

by Abygael



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2472668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abygael/pseuds/Abygael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джим сам не понял, как это случилось, но однажды у него завелся Спок. Само собой, Споки просто так не заводятся. Да и бог их знает, как они вообще появляются на свет, однако факт остается фактом - одним погожим летним вечером на отдаленной ферме в Айове стало на одного Спока больше.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Спок

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melamoryblack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melamoryblack/gifts).



Джим сам не понял, как это случилось, но однажды у него завелся Спок. Само собой, Споки просто так не заводятся. Да и бог их знает, как они вообще появляются на свет, однако факт остается фактом - одним погожим летним вечером на отдаленной ферме в Айове стало на одного Спока больше.  
В том, что это был самый настоящий Спок, у Джима сомнений не возникало - ни одно живое существо не может сочетать столь развитый интеллект с тщательно скрываемым самодовольством и читающимся во взгляде ледяным презрением к окружающему миру. И между тем, с таким благородством и чувством собственного достоинства, каким могли бы позавидовать и короли прошлого.  
  
А началось всё довольно тривиально.  
  
День клонился к вечеру, пронзительно-оранжевые лучи закатного солнца пробивались сквозь маленькие окошки амбара, окрашивая внутренние помещения причудливыми медно-рыжими пятнами. Джим лежал на стоге сена и небрежно обнимал Джессику Паркер, можно сказать, "первую красавицу на деревне". Они не встречались, и между ними не было какой-либо особой "любви", просто с Джесс можно было неплохо провести время, пока дома Фрэнк, напившись, крушил мебель и закатывал скандалы. А здесь, в сарае, было тихо, тут была Джесс с ее приятными формами, и сюда никто не сунется в ближайшие несколько часов уж точно.  
Джим притянул девушку к себе, очаровательно улыбаясь и собираясь перейти к более приятным занятиям, когда в дальнем углу амбара раздался явственный шорох.  
Джессика вздрогнула и отстранилась, опасливо озираясь.  
\- Джим, что это? Ты же говорил, что тут никого не будет?  
Джим вгляделся в дальний угол, пытаясь что-нибудь рассмотреть в стремительно сгущающемся полумраке сарая.  
\- Да ладно, Джесс, забей. Тебе только показалось. Мои сюда точно не заявятся, Сэм свалил в город к друзьям, а ма дома с Фрэнком. - Джим мрачно усмехнулся, презрительно скривив губы.  
\- Да нет, я вроде точно слышала... - девушка опасливо оглянулась, но Джим уже снова притянул ее к себе для поцелуя, как вдруг шорох раздался снова, на этот раз ближе, а вдоль стены мелькнула какая-то черная тень.  
Джессика взвизгнула и подогнула ноги, отпихнув от себя Джима.  
\- Что это?!  
Джимми вздохнул и закатил глаза. Ну мало ли? Крыса какая-нибудь. Внезапно губы его расплылись в улыбке, а в глазах мелькнуло шальное выражение.  
\- Это... Спок! - заговорщическим тоном прошептал он.  
\- Кто? - на лице Джессики застыло недоумение.  
\- Спок! - Джим расширил глаза и изобразил крайнюю степень серьезности на лице. - ты что, не знаешь, кто такие споки?  
Видя явное удивление девушки, Кирк едва удерживался, чтобы не расхохотаться. Эту сказку выдумал Сэм, когда сам Джим был еще маленьким. По словам Сэма, на одной из планет, отказавшихся вступить в Федерацию, жило крайне коварное и хитрое племя Споков - черные, как ночь, необычайно умные и хладнокровные, они только тем и занимались, что похищали детей и продавали их в рабство. Естественно, чтобы не попасться им в лапы, нужно было соблюдать строгие правила безопасности - вести себя тише воды, ниже травы и не мешаться старшему брату. Когда-то Джим действительно верил в эту сказочку, теперь же это была просто их с Сэмом полузабытая шутка.  
Активно жестикулируя и напустив на себя крайне таинственный вид, Джим начал объяснять Джессике концепцию существования споков во вселенной, когда в очередной раз раздался невнятный шум, а черная тень из угла перетекла на пятна алого света, которые отбрасывали последние солнечные лучи.  
\- Это... кот?! - Джессика облегченно выдохнула, увидев четко обрисовавшуюся в свете черную фигурку. Затем она с внезапным пониманием обернулась к Джиму. - Ты... ты дурил меня всё это время! Ах ты!..  
\- Да ладно тебе! - Джим развел руками - и пошутить уж нельзя. А ну-ка, кис-кис-кис... - парень сполз с кипы соломы и поманил кота. Тот посмотрел на Джима блестящими безразличными глазами, словно прикидывая что-то, а затем медленно, словно нехотя, подошел.  
\- Ну всё, с меня хватит! - Джессика соскочила на пол, спешно отряхнулась от соломы, и вышла, ни разу не обернувшись, не забыв на прощанье хлопнуть дверью.  
\- Эй, Джесс, ну ты чего?.. Хм... ну и плевать.  
Джим перевел тем временем взгляд на кота, осторожно обнюхивающего его руку. Зверь был еще молод, от силы год-полтора, действительно, черный, как ночь, с глубокими, неожиданно очень умными глазами.  
Джим тихо хмыкнул.  
\- Спок, да? И откуда ты тут взялся?  
Кот смерил человека взглядом, полным недоуменного презрения и, видимо, окончательно потеряв интерес к Кирку, отвернувшись, принялся умываться. Джим попытался завлечь кота в игру, поскребывая пальцем по деревянному полу, однако удостоился лишь неуловимого движения острым ухом и нечитаемого взгляда, в котором Кирку почудилась насмешка. Кот... изучал его?  
Да ну, глупости какие! Джим мотнул головой, нахмурившись. Это же всего лишь кот! Тогда почему он явственно слышал где-то внутри безмолвный голос?  
 _"Очаровательно..."_  
Еще раз смерив Кирка с головы до ног, кот развернулся и невозмутимо скрылся, практически сразу растворившись в сгущающейся темноте.  
Джим покачал головой. Вечер был сорван, делать было всё равно больше нечего, оставалось идти домой... В целом, день не принес ничего нового, разве что... у них в сарае завелся новый... Спок.  
Улыбнувшись, Кирк, направился домой. Надо будет завтра оставить зверю молока.  
  
  
Джим Кирк, в принципе, любил кошек, это были красивые, грациозные и ласковые животные, которых было приятно гладить и слушать умиротворяющее мурлыканье, а иногда можно было позабавиться, глядя, как пушистые охотники гоняются за фантиком или травинкой. Джим привык, что животные любили его и любая кошка всегда ласково терлась ему об ноги... но не этот кот - Спок - как его про себя называл Кирк. Кот оказался одним из самых удивительных и обескураживающих животных, которых Джим видел. Начать с того, что кот был совершенно неласков. Любая попытка погладить кота или почесать за ухом мягко пресекалась - Спок попросту "утекал", избегая руки Джима, лишь изредка позволяя себя коснуться, или - что еще реже - сам тыкался влажным носом Джиму в ладонь, но не более.  
Спок игнорировал блюдца с молоком, оставляемые Джимом, как и кусочки мяса и жил, утаскиваемые мальчишкой с кухни. Да и вообще, Спок, похоже, большей частью попросту Кирка игнорировал. Впрочем, когда бы Джим не появлялся в амбаре, кот очень скоро выходил из своего убежища под домом и устраивался неподалеку. Джим пытался подманивать кота едой, звать его, но каждый раз натыкался на насмешливый, по-человечески умный взгляд. Этот кот был Личностью. И Джим сгорал от азарта, пытаясь приручить гордое животное. Это стало своего рода хобби. Он приходил каждый день, оставлял еду, разговаривал со Споком и пытался приучить животное к прикосновениям.  
Прошел месяц. Ни одна сторона не сдавалась.  
  
Еще одна странная черта Спока открылась немного позднее. Как-то Джим сидел на крыльце, задумчиво поглощая дыню, когда из кустов бесшумно выскользнул Спок и медленно перетек к коленям Джима. Это был первый раз, когда Кирк услышал мурлыканье Спока. Зверь недвусмысленно принюхивался к дыне и обнимал Джима хвостом.  
\- Ээ.. ты действительно этого хочешь? - Джим скептически скривился, но отломил коту кусочек. - Ну держи...  
Кот с утробным урчанием принялся поглощать лакомство.  
\- Нет, Спок, ты реально ненормальный! - удивленно рассмеялся парень, подкидывая коту еще кусочки.  
Помимо дыни Спок обожал арбуз, картошку, виноград, а также вишню и морковь, но особую его любовь снискали огурцы. Причины страстной любви Спока к этим зеленым овощам были неясны, однако факт оставался фактом. За огурцы кот позволял себя гладить, и, похоже, прекрасно сознавая, как хочется Джиму к нему прикоснуться, кот нагло им манипулировал. В очередной раз скармливая Споку огурец, и поглаживая острые лопатки, думал, кто же из них всё-таки кого приручает...  
Кончик черного хвоста чуть насмешливо дрогнул, а одно ухо пошло назад, словно кот прочитал его мысли. Но это, конечно же, невозможно. Коты не обладают телепатией. Не обладают же?  
  
Прошло еще какое-то время, и Спок прочно вошел в их семью. Теперь уже не только Джим частенько выходил на крыльцо подкормить зверя, но и Вайнона, и изредка - даже Сэм. Фрэнк кота сразу невзлюбил, однако как-то, чудом, видимо, в момент очень хорошего настроения, Вайноне удалось убедить мужа и Спока взяли под крышу.  
Кот осторожно и с явным любопытством исследовал новый дом - в животном проснулся азарт исследователя, и за первые дни кот сунул свой нос куда только можно, не было шкафа, в который он бы не залез, дыры, которую он бы не исследовал, предмета, которого он бы не обнюхал. В конце концов кот выбрал себе место на диване в зале, рядом с Джимом и пультом управления телевизором, что крайне раздражало Фрэнка. Обычно, заметив, что Спок свернулся на пульте, тот закатывал скандалы и начинал требовать "убрать это бешеное животное", однако подходить к зверю не рисковал - кот неподвижно лежал, впериваясь в мужчину взглядом, от которого холодела кровь в жилах. Может, Фрэнк и был ублюдком и пьяницей, но дураком он не был, и чувство самосохранения у него не дремало. Только при появлении Джима кот вставал и спрыгивал с дивана, возвращая "занятый" пульт.  
Спок практически всегда был невозмутим и молчалив, от него никогда нельзя было услышать "мяу", даже на кухне. Спок просто садился и молча ожидал, когда его покормят. За всё время их знакомства, Спок издал какой-то невнятный звук только тогда, когда Джим случайно наступил ему на хвост. Всё остальное время кот притворялся немым. Также он не особо любил ласки, в отличие от других котов. Только Джиму он позволял то и дело потрепать себя по уху. Некоторых людей он терпел, а некоторых откровенно недолюбливал. Например, Вайнону, похоже, кот уважал - по крайней мере, всегда обходился с ней вежливо, хоть и нейтрально. К Сэму кот относился безразлично, а вот Фрэнка откровенно презирал и ненавидел.  
Как ни странно, но такое же отношение (причем, совершенно незаслуженно, по мнению Джима) было у кота и к его лучшему другу, Гэри Митчеллу. И даже хуже - стоило Гэри появиться на периферии спокова зрения, как у кота вставала шерсть дыбом и тот начинал издавать утробное рычание, готовый в любую минуту наброситься на парня. Этого Джим понять не мог - такое поведение для Спока было совершенно нехарактерным. Гэри каждый раз напряженно посмеивался, когда Джим аккуратно проводил его в дом, мимо Спока, вышедшего на тропу войны.  
\- Он, похоже, действительно меня ненавидит, Джимми.  
\- Ей-Богу, Митч, не знаю, что на него нашло.Может, от тебя собакой пахнет? Так ведь на наших он так не реагирует...  
Отвернувшись, Джим не заметил, как злобно сверкнули глаза его друга, обещая отомстить за тонкие нити долго незаживающих шрамов, которые оставили на память кошачьи когти в день "первого знакомства". Спок лишь оскалился в ответ.  
Но в целом, Спок влился в их домашнюю жизнь вполне органично. Этот невозможно странный кот, который обладал врожденным чувством собственного достоинства и благородства, а также словно читал мысли Джима, действительно стал его... другом? Джим всегда думал, что настоящий друг человека - это собака, верная и преданная, она никогда не оставит хозяина... Но теперь он думал иначе. Ведь то-то и оно, что хозяина - со Споком же это получались равноправные отношения двух состоятельных личностей, которые, несмотря на разницу характеров, возрастов и, уж если дело на то пошло, видов, нашли в друг друге собрата.  
И это было заметно. По словам Вайноны, с появлением Спока Кирк стал как-то... спокойнее? Джим посмеялся над созвучием, но согласился. Действительно, за последнее время он не совершал никаких особых дебошей или эскапад. Как ни странно, но неодобрительный взгляд Спока, когда Джим озвучивал очередной план, действовал получше ушата ледяной воды, и уж явно успешнее ругани Фрэнка или криков матери. Под суровым взглядом нечеловечески умных глаз Джиму становилось... стыдно.  
  
  
Из всех предметов в доме Спока почему-то привлекали именно шахматы. Джим иногда играл сам с собой или с Фрэнком, когда тот бывал трезв и в хорошем настроении, и поэтому когда кот стал приходить на чердак и смотреть на партии, Кирк по-настоящему развеселился. Ради эксперимента он усадил кота на стул, проигнорировав недовольное движение хвостом, и с предвкушением уставился на животное. Спок пристально изучал фигурки, тщательно обнюхивал их и даже рискнул потрогать лапой. легкий взмах - и ферзь скользнул по доске, срубая все фигуры на своем пути.  
Джим рассмеялся.  
\- Нет, приятель, так это не делается! За раз можно срубить только одну фигуру! Смотри...  
Кот зачарованно изучал доску, на его мордочке отчетливо читалось:  
 _"Очаровательно."_  
Еще раз ухмыльнувшись, Джим продолжил объяснять Споку правила игры в шахматы... за чем их и застала его мать.  
\- Нет, Джим, я, конечно, всё понимаю - говорила Вайнона, - Спок вошел в нашу семью, однако, ты ведешь себя с ним, как с человеком!  
-Ну мам, я не виноват, что он такой умный! Вчера я рассказывал ему теорию квантовой физики, и могу поклясться, он внимательно слушал!  
Вайнона тихо вздохнула.  
\- Джим, это всего лишь кот. Умный, да. Просто кот.  
\- Спок не просто кот, ма! Спок - ... Ну, это просто Спок.  
Вайнона смерила сына пристальным взглядом, затем, видимо, решившись, тихо что-то пробормотала, и отвернулась, возвращаясь к насущным делам, однако Джим напрягся, расслышав: "ненормально..."  
  
***  
  
В тот вечер у них был особый гость. Капитан Кристофер Пайк, сослуживец его отца. Джиму было любопытно поглядеть на человека, знавшего капитана Кирка при жизни... Джим внимательно изучал суровые, но тем не менее, мягкие черты лица, сеть морщинок, залегших вокруг глаз, теплящаяся в глазах улыбка. Что-то в этом человеке располагало к себе. Чувствовалась в нем некая надёжность и уверенность, вкупе с человеческим участием и пониманием. Настоящий капитан.Бросив короткий взгляд на мать, Кирк заметил, как та поджала губы и отвела взгляд, однако гостя впустила.  
После смерти Джорджа она постаралась пресечь все свои связи со Звездным Флотом, однако теперь прошлое стучалось в дверь. Джиму Кристофер Пайк показался заслуживающим доверия человеком, и еще больше он в этом уверился, когда за обедом к ним присоединился Спок. Пайк, улыбнувшись, наклонился, предлагая коту кусочек мяса.  
\- Он не бу... - начал было Джим, когда Спок тщательно обследовал подарок, а затем, внезапно, в жесте отказа, но тем не менее, и приязни, легонько ткнулся головой в руку Пайка. В следующую секунду кот уже был на достаточном расстоянии, но это прикосновение было признанием - у Джима не было в этом никаких сомнений. Как и в том, насколько можно Пайку доверять.  
Ужин прошел более-менее тихо, Фрэнк не возникал, и разговоры больше были ни о чем, а уходя, Пайк задержался у двери и пожал Джиму руку.  
\- Было очень приятно познакомиться с сыном Джорджа. И очень горько видеть, как ты здесь зарываешь в землю свои блестящие таланты.  
\- Простите, сэр? - Джим недоверчиво нахмурился, думая, что ослышался.  
\- Джим, эта жизнь - не для тебя! Ты когда-нибудь думал о звёздах? Других планетах, населенных совершенно иными нам существами? Вселенная полна тайн, а я вижу в твоих глазах пытливый и живой ум. Поверь мне, долго в этой тиши ты не продержишься. Вступай в звездный флот, парень!  
\- Что?! Простите? - Джим не верил своим ушам. О чем этот старик толкует?  
\- Твой отец был героем, Джим. Он спас 800 жизней, включая жизнь твоей матери и твою собственную. Я вижу в тебе ту же силу, тот же накал, еще нераскрытые возможности. Присоединяйся к звездному флоту, Джим! - Пайк похлопал Джима по плечу и вышел, на прощанье бросив, - Подумай об этом!  
Джим замер, так и не закрыв дверь, глядя в спину удаляющемуся офицеру. Его слова породили в груди у Кирка неясное чувство, которое никак не удавалась охарактеризовать. Он подумает. Обязательно подумает.  
Весь оставшийся вечер Вайнона взволнованно посматривала на сына, словно догадываясь, о чем с ним говорил Пайк, однако ничего не спрашивала, за что Джим был благодарен. Очередного скандала ему не хотелось. Уже ночью, сидя на крыльце и глядя на мерцающую россыпь звезд на черничном небе, Джим позволил своим фантазиям, разбуженным обещаниями Пайка, расцвести.  
Мать, конечно, будет кричать и плакать, Сэм, скорее всего, просто его проигнорирует, а Фрэнк... тот, скорее, просто рад будет отделаться от проблемного пасынка.  
\- Что мне делать, Спок? - тихо спросил он, ощущая тепло кошачьего тела, прижавшегося к его боку.  
Всепонимающие темные глаза кота нашли его собственный взгляд и Спок легонько коснулся носом протянутой Джимом руки.  
 _"Я всегда был, и буду твоим другом. Какой выбор ты бы ни сделал."_  
Утром решение уже принято.  
Краткие сборы, хлопок двери кажется Кирку оглушающим,как раскат грома, но никто не просыпается. Минимум вещей, только самое необходимое, остальное уже не понадобится. Смена белья, пара любимых книг... и верный друг.  
  
* * *  
Джим не был уверен, можно ли содержать котов в общежитии, однако о чем комендант не знает, то не может пресечь. В любом случае, Спок скоро стал символом их крыла. Другие студенты прикрывали Джима, а некоторые приходили в гости исключительно ради кота. Например, кадет Ухура множество раз нелестно высказывалась о самом Джиме, но Спока просто обожала. Как ни странно, Споку Ухура тоже нравилась, и ей он позволял многие вольности, как поглаживания и даже - Джим не выдержал тогда, возмутившись: предатель! - поцелуй в макушку.  
\- Не понимаю, - в который раз говорила Ухура - как такое умное и благородное существо может сосуществовать под одной крышей с таким поганцем, как ты, Кирк?  
Джим, ухмыльнувшись, собирался уже ответить, как в дверь протиснулся его сосед по комнате, медик Леонард Маккой, которого Джим звал просто Боунзом.  
\- Это ты обо мне? - проворчал он, плюхаясь на кровать.  
\- Нет. Вот о нём. - Ниота подула в ухо Споку, тот недовольно задергал хвостом, но стерпел. Возмущение Джима возросло. Чертов кот был популярнее, чем он сам!  
\- Эй! Я не ослышался? Ты вот о нём сейчас говоришь? - Маккой ткнул пальцем в кота, стоически переносившего ласки. - Ты об этом наглом, самовлюбленном хладнокровном гоблине?! Ты думаешь, это кот?! Черта с два это кот! Нормальные коты так себя не ведут! Это безразличная, бесчувственная тварь, призванная демонами ада, чтобы довести меня до отчаяния!  
Джим улыбнулся, успокаивающе поднимая руки.  
\- Ладно, ладно тебе, Боунз, если ты так его ненавидишь, чего не сдал меня коменданту?  
Боунз отвернулся и что-то неразборчиво пробормотал сквозь зубы. Кот иронично дернул ухом. Видимо, услышав. Впрочем, у котов действительно слух лучше, чем у людей.  
Джим расслабленно откинулся на спинку стула. Он знал, что на самом деле Боунз любит Спока, а тот - Маккоя... просто... видимо, коту доставляло удовольствие бесить медика. Он ложился на его кровати, оставляя черные волоски на подушке, занимал его любимый стул и спал на учебниках по ксеноанатомии. На самом деле, сложно было сказать, кому из этих двоих больше нравится их противостояние - человеку или коту.  
  
* * *  
  
Три года, и Джим уже почетный выпускник Академии Звездного Флота - и его первое зачисление на Звездолет USS Enterprise (NCC-1701). Джим был счастливее, чем когда-либо в жизни, за исключением одного момента.  
\- Джим, ты уверен, что правилами не запрещено нахождение животных на борту? - проворчал Маккой, пакуя вещи.  
\- Расслабься, Боунз, всё получится! - легкомысленно откликнулся Джим.  
\- Тебя могут просто вытурить с корабля!  
\- За кота? Не смеши меня, Боунз! Если он не будет никому мешать, то кому какое до него дело? Я не оставлю Спока!  
Кот, услышав, что говорят о нём, поднял голову и задумчиво смерил людей взглядом.  
Джим, как мог, утрамбовывал свои вещи, однако, в предписанном уставом мешке места оставалось по-прежнему крайне мало.  
\- Извини, дружище, придется потерпеть. - Виновато сказал Джим, поднимая кота и запихивая, несмотря на молчаливый протест того, в сумку.  
Боунз только покачал головой.  
  
Через несколько часов их шаттл уже пристыковался к кораблю и Джим с замиранием сердца ступил на палубу USS Enterprise... его мечты... В транспортаторной их встретил подтянутый мужчина в синей форме, и Джим едва не присвистнул от удивления. Вот тебе на! Настоящий вулканец! Кирк внимательно осмотрел встречающего - идеально уложенная шапка волос, красивая линия скул, глубокие тёмные глаза, изящно изогнутые брови и острые кончики ушей, а также бесстрастный взгляд прямо-таки кричали о его инакости ... и между тем, делали его необычайно привлекательным... и почему-то кого-то Джиму сильно напомнили. Мотнув головой, Джим отогнал странные мысли и поприветствовал вулканца.  
\- Позвольте представиться, первый помощник капитана и главный офицер по науке, коммандер Спок...  
Джим от неожиданности выронил сумку:  
\- Спок?!  
В этот же момент та плюхнулась на пол и из нее с быстротой черной молнии и возмущенным мявом выскочил кот... \- Спок!!!  
\- Спок?..  
Джим кинулся ловить зверя, в то время как коммандер недоуменно приподнял бровь, глядя на кота, бросившегося было наутёк, но замершего перед вулканцем.  
Бровь коммандера Спока, казалось, скользнула еще выше, под черную челку, а правое ухо кота приподнялось в зеркальном отражении того же недоумения, которое читалось на лице вулканца.  
Несколько секунд висело молчание, а затем, - Джим мог поклясться! - он услышал дружное, исполненное насмешливого удивления:  
\- Очаровательно.  
 _"Очаровательно"_

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в подарок моей милой, славной Мэл в ее день рождения. (кажется, в 20й X'D)  
> Поскольку у меня нет ничего, кроме моей фантазии, это все - тебе х) 
> 
> З.Ы. Фик завершен, но поступали просьбы-предложения дописать его дальше. Вняв предложениям, автор торжественно обещал дописать к марту 2015 года. ТАДА! Главное - сдержать обещание! >


End file.
